unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Hibal the Earth Watcher
Hibal the Earthwatcher is a Titan Watcher within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, he leads the Earthen Dwarves within the Seventh Fleet. He is the master for the Forge of Iron, which create special weapons and tools, but only when Hibal says it is permitted. Personality Hibal is a strong and powerful individual, often giving off the aura of approachability due to his massive size and often unwelcoming stance. He had not had much contact with mortal races before and often remains in solitude within the Forge of Irons with his fellow Watcher Ullvar, the Earthen and Iron Dwarves. He is a meticulous planner and thinker, often building new objects and tools on the fly and possesses great knowledge and lore on crafting and building. He takes pride in the fact he can shape any metal and give it properties that put other craftsman to shame. He has little trust of the mortal races, mostly due to his little interactions with them although he does speak with them he often thinks them to do something foolish. Appearance Standing as tall as a giant, Hibal's body is made out of bronze and some of the hardest gems that Azeroth has to offer. His eyes are merry glowing blue while his hair is long and flows down his shoulders with a few braids attached to the back of his head. He has a long ancient looking beard that rolls down to his chest. He wears steel pauldrons on his shoulders along with gem encrusted steel gloves and arm bracelets with heavy steel boots adorning his feet. Despite being made out of steel, the items that he wears are of an unknown quality of steel and no matter how much damage they receive they do not bend and break unless under extreme conditions. A soft looking robe covers his chest and a belt of glowing blue gems is wrapped around his waist.' ' History Long ago, Hibal was one of the Titan Watchers who helped shape and watcher over Azeroth after his makers and masters, the Titans, left the world to the Dragon aspects and the world's creations. Onto Hibal, he was assigned to observe and mend any disturbance of the Azeroth's tectonic plates, making sure that no harm would come to it. As such he sometimes helped the Dragon Aspect of Earth, Neltharion the Earth Warder, and his brood in keeping Azeroth's elements in check. It was a good partnership for a long time and at one point Hibal considered the dragons close friends. Sadly those times of friendship ended when Neltharion heard the voices of the Old Gods and started to become distant from the Titan watcher. Oddly enough Hibal never heard the voices of the Old Gods, for he was forged without the DNA matrix that corrupted his fellow kin. By the time of the War of the Ancients, Hibal was surprised and shocked to hear and see Neltharion's form twisted and demented by the Old God's insidious whispering and meddling. What was even more of shock was when Neltharion, now named Deathwing, used his creation of the Dragon Soul against the same earth he once swore to protect. This caused Hibal's heart to be filled with grief for his friend, but he kept on forward with his duty and tried to keep the world's tectonic plates from any further damage. However his efforts were for not The Sundering occurred and Azeroth would be forever changed by the event while Hibal was almost devastated by it. To him, he felt like he failed his masters for a time, but after a while he saw remember his prime maker, Khaz'goroth, once said to him that the world changes, whether naturally or unnaturally, and it was his job to observe and help shape it for the denizens to live upon. Now understanding his master's words, Hibal's spirit was renewed with vigor and he swore that he would help prevent and shape the world again with the power's that his maker had blessed him with. This proved difficult again as Azeroth suffered another shift in it's shaping as Deathwing caused a huge Cataclysm. Hibal, who now forever swore hatred to his old friend, swore that he would help the "lesser creatures" of the world to make a better world for all of them while also fighting to defeat Deathwing. After the war in Pandaria, Hibal had a vision of sorts from his masters and he saw himself on other worlds, shaping and helping the earth into a better land for each world. Intrigued by this vision, Hibal visited his fellow Titan Watcher of magic on this vision and his friend told him he had sent his apprentice, a Vykrul, to join the call of to leave the world to fight the burning legion. Now knowing that this was a sign by his masters, Hibal thanked his friend before going towards the fleets of Azeroth and telling them that he would joining them on their quest. Plot Hibal was contact by Mairne to use the Forge of Irons. Equipment Weapon: Eld'jall, The Earth Splitter - A massive hammer made of molten rock and stone, within contains the core of a small gravity well. Capable of inflicting incredible damage against his foes. Armor: Watchers Garment: Simple garments worn by the Watcher, instead of silk it is knotted stone and metal the flows. Skills and Abilities Master Mace-Wielder: Hibal has been programed and trained in many forms of combat with his weapon, knowing all its capabilities and using them to deadly efficiency. Hibal is able to match quick opponents easily, despite his maze nearly matching half his own size. Enhanced Speed: Despite being over twenty feet tall and possessing a body of solid metal Hibal is exceptionally quick. Able to run at high speeds and even fight against opponents who speed is untraceable to humans. He is able to swing his massive hammer with ease and grace at his opponents. Enhanced Strength: Hibal has incredible strength and power, easily hefting up his hammer, which weights nearly ten tonnes and swinging it with one hand. He also possesses enough strength to uproot the ground and even cause miniature quakes with footfall alone. Elemental Control: Hibal possesses a great deal of control over Earth and Fire, able to manipulate both to a great degree. * Earth Manipulation: Hibal can uproot the ground and cause miniature quakes just by walking. He can even smash his fist into the ground to cause Earthquakes on different magnitudes and even cause fissures to appear. * Fire Manipulation: Hibal can use his hammer to create massive explosions of fire, engulfing a small area in fire and incinerating anyone around him. Even summoning up Magma and Lava. Master Blacksmith: Hibal is a master craftsman that can make any object he desires, most of them are simple weapons but possess great power and often qualities that make them almost impossible to replicate. His knowledge of metals and crafting has no other equal. He is capable of taking the impurities out of any piece of metal he makes and forging them into anything he wishes. Genius Level Intellect: Despite being a Blacksmith and Warrior Hibal is highly intelligent, possessing deep knowledge and understanding on Titan Lore and also the earth. He knows the physical makeup of all matter in the universe and is able to use that in his forging process. Trivia Hibal the Earth Watcher is an Original Character of Count Chaos.